Nintendo Land
| system1JP = December 8, 2012 | system1EU = | system1AU = | system1KO = | genre = Party | song = | rating = x | ESRB = E10 | PEGI = 7 | BBFC = | CERO = A | USK = 6 | ACB = PG | Fix = a|accessory1 = Nunchuk (not required)|accessory2 = |class3 = Mii|system2 = eShop |system2NA = }} Nintendo Land is a launch game for the Wii U. Described as a "virtual theme park", the game features twelve amusement park-style mini-games, each based on a different Nintendo franchise. The game's focus is to introduce players to the different types of experiences and concepts possible with the Wii U GamePad. Many games are multi-player, and are built around "asymmetrical gameplay" where the player with the GamePad has a different experience than those playing with Wii Remotes. The host and tutorial character for the game is Monita‎‎, a female robot. In North America, Europe, and Oceania, Nintendo Land comes packed in with the Wii U Deluxe Set. It is also sold as a stand-alone product where players can buy it if they have the Basic Set. It was removed from the Nintendo eShop in North America on November 10, 2013, and was readded to it on August 26, 2016. Games There are 12 games and 80 stamps (5 per solo and competitive attraction; 10 (Zelda Battle Quest and Pikmin Adventure) and 15 (Metroid Blast) in cooperative attractions) total. ''Animal Crossing: Sweet Day Balloon Trip Breeze Donkey Kong's Crash Course The Legend of Zelda: Battle Quest Luigi's Ghost Mansion Mario Chase Metroid Blast Pikmin Adventure Takamaru's Ninja Castle Captain Falcon's Twister Race Yoshi's Fruit Cart Octopus Dance Assists Play (Solo Attractions) The people with the Wii Remotes can act as assists in solo attractions to help the person using the Gamepad. Up to four players can be assists in every attraction (except Captain Falcon's Twister Race which has only one assist). Players can join by pressing the "A" button on the Wii Remote and point towards the screen. Players can leave before the person with the Gamepad ends by pressing the "A" and "Z" buttons at the same time. Star Player There are a lot challenges in order to be a star player in each attraction, however you will need to do certain tasks. You can tell when you've reached Star Player status on any attraction when a star is on the tent of an attraction and on the top-left corner of the menu. Unlocking all stars will grant you the ending credits and the star shooting mini game. Reception The game has been well-received. GameXplain gave the single-player 4 stars out of 5 and the multi-player 4.5 stars out of 5http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eJ-Pfffv4Ic&feature=plcp and referred to it as the best Nintendo multiplayer game since ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl. GamesMaster gave it 86/100 (86%), describing it as "An essential purchase for party lovers that whets the Nintendo appetite. Bring friends." IGN gave it an 8.7 score out of 10, and GameSpot gave it a score of 8 out of 10.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5C1S7j5jn7INintendo Land received "generally favorable" reviews on Metacritic getting a metascore of 77/100 based on 61 critics.Metascore of Nintendo LandMetacritic, Retrieved Febraury 17, 2020 It also received an aggregate score (playscore) of 8.36 on whatoplay.com based on 17 critics and 119,000+ gamer ratings.playscore of Nintendo Landwhatoplay.com, Retrieved February 17, 2020 Sales Nintendo Land is the 5th best selling game for the Wii U, selling 5.19 million copies worldwide, as of September 30, 2018.https://www.nintendo.co.jp/ir/en/finance/software/wiiu.html Gallery Trivia *When heading to an attraction, at the start-up screen, the player can hear tunes from previous games of the series that the attraction is based on; this music grows louder the closer the player is to an attraction. *The player can use coins obtained in the minigames to play a kind of retro style pachinko mini-game. The player can win ? Blocks that, when opened, reveal different prizes based on objects found in the attractions. *The credits theme features music from various Nintendo series represented. The Overworld and Stage Clear tunes of Super Mario Bros. play near the end of the theme, and the medley finishes with title screen jingle from Super Mario Galaxy. References External Links *Official Website *Nintendo Land on Wikipedia es:Nintendo Land Category:Wii U games Category:Nintendo games Category:Party games Category:Nintendo Land Category:2012 video games Category:Nintendo EAD2 games Category:Nintendo EAD games Category:Launch titles